Until The End
by cloverlover
Summary: You will continue to love her, despite your pain, despite the injustice, and wish her well. You will think of her often, her red hair and green eyes and the way she smiles and talks to you and calls your name. You will devote yourself to her until the day you die, but you know you will never have her, until the end. But you won't regret it. Second person, future tense.


Until The End

Your eyes meet and you know in that moment what you will do for her.

You will give her anything and everything she wants if she so much as hints at it, because you will want her to be happy.

You will laugh with her as she tells a joke, watching the way her eyes sparkle like jewels when she is happy, and you will want to watch her do it again.

You will play together with her, teaching her about your world while she tells you about hers.

You will remember those times when you were together, innocent and free, naïve to the horrors of the world which you will eventually discover.

You will grow up and go to school together, and slowly distance yourselves apart.

You will risk your life above everything else, time after time, catching her when she falls, bringing her back to the top and making her happy all over again.

You will spend countless nights dreaming about her, finding comfort in those thoughts of yours on those lonely days.

You will think of her often, her red hair and green eyes and the way she smiles and talks to you and calls your name.

You will feel her emotions too, cheer for her when she feels happy, comforting her when she's down.

You will protect her, whether she knows it or not, stopping everyone from insulting her and calling her meaningless names.

You will feel a burning jealousy for a boy who will take her away with his false promises which she will blindly believe.

You will watch him kiss her as though he loves her even though he doesn't, not the way you do, and your jealousy will turn to hatred, but you will love her all the same.

You will continue to love her, despite your pain, despite the injustice, and wish her well.

You will stop others from hurting her, harming her, acting like a shield so she will never need to feel your pain.

You will enter the house, refusing to believe what you already know is true.

You will find the room and find her on the floor.

You will ignore the baby, bawling its eyes out as it calls for its mother.

You will only see her, and you will realise where the blame for her death lies.

You will cry with a burning pain in your heart when you know you have failed, and she will never come back to you again.

You will hold her in your arms like never before, wishing that she were alive again, but her eyes will stare sightlessly into yours.

You will want to show her how much you love her, but you will find eventually that it is too late.

You will work for her, survive as a spy for sixteen years, and watch as her son comes to school.

You will discover that all that is left of her is a boy, the spitting image of the man you hated, except with her eyes.

You will loathe the boy but love him at the same time, shrouding that love with a mask of hatred and cruelty.

You will feel guilty as he looks at you with those eyes, and you see her through him, and your insides twist as you remember.

You will protect him, as you did to her, and help him as he makes his way through childhood and his teenage years.

You will fall at the hands of your master, who will kill you to claim his reward which he believes is rightfully his.

You will submit to the pain as the snake attacks you again and again, numb to the pain, numb to the world.

You will see those eyes once more, and imagine that it is her looking at you so compassionately like she once did thirty years ago.

You will devote yourself to her until the day you die, but you know you will never have her, until the end.

But you won't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

**My friend lyra124 (who is now active under the username your_best_enemy) challenged me to write a fic in future tense, second person. Weird, I know, but I was like, "Challenge accepted," and here you are. What do you think?**


End file.
